1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices driven by batteries, and more particularly to a battery-driven electronic device that helps to maximize battery life.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices are typically powered by batteries. In a conventional portable electronic device, a battery-managing circuit is usually such set that when the voltage of the battery is lower than 3.5V, or there is only 5-10% power capacity remaining in the battery the portable electronic device is made to suspend any unsaved data, so as to prevent these data from loss when the device is suddenly shut down due to low power.
The conventional portable electronic device is set to automatically suspend unsaved data in the event of the low battery voltage (namely 5-10% battery capacity). However, the remaining 5-10% power can still support the portable electronic device to operate for a certain time period, and there is no existing means to effectively use the remaining power.
Setting the low-power threshold of the battery to 0% may lead to malfunction of the portable electronic device, making this approach unfeasible to making the full use of the battery life.
When a portable electronic device is provided with a detachable battery door for easy replacement of batteries, unintentionally opening the battery door may cause one or more batteries to come off the portable electronic device and cause data loss as an accident. Such a data loss may in turn lead to serious and expensive damage, especially when it comes to industrial use, and is thus unacceptable.